Harry Potter and the morphing animals
by VioletEyesDragon
Summary: hot sex


AMIMORPS

Marco and Rachel

Awaken. I awakened. The sound of shattered glass in my heart broke the storm from which my tempered mind simmered. My electric violet eyes opened to the world. The grim bleakness of the ceiling greeted me. Oh yeah, I was at my dad's house. The ceiling fan idly turned, caressing my face with gentle gusts of lukewarm air. A loud groaning, such as the male bull frog after coitus, elicited a nervous response from my ears. I rolled over, such as a burrito being flipped, ready for saucing. A mashed potato shaped blob lay to my right. My dark secret. It burned at my heartstrings. I was an animal. One with nature. My boyfriend, he could never understand my dark, primitive designate. To morph. To live. To mate. Well he could help me with the last one. My electric violet eyes burned like a circuit with iris's colored blood red violet. I sniffed my boyfriend, taking in his scent, like the animal I am. But wait, a disturbance in my olfactory region. Something was wrong. But what could it be? Alas Marco was dead. The sadness of a thousand unwritten sonnets galloped through my heart, like a horde of alabaster horses trampling over their babies. This is what gripped me as I realized-I was not alone. "chirp". A loud chirp. An explosion of cheap polyester shrapnel peppered the battlefield. My sports illustrated Venus Williams poster anti amalgamated, splintering like the broken shards of my heart. Aghast, My Marco! A demon bird attacked. But before its beak could untimely rip my face to a consistency similar to shredded cheese, I changed. I changed from what I was, to what I could be. A metaphor for life. For hope. Like the hope bringing butterfly, I metamorphsized into my final form, my true form, that of a platypus. A hot, sexy platypus, with one defining feature, electric violet blood red eyes. They glowed in the darkness and the demon bird surveyed the scene. Like a cat, my platypus eyes shone bright, but not too bright because they were electric violet. My sleek and slightly wet platypus body leaped forth as it was brought into this earth and collided with the demon bird. I attacked pile driver style, which made me sad, because that was Marcos favorite sex position. The sadness inside of me could not temper the ferocity of my flight. Screech. I glided through the still air with the grace of the emu king. My power was strong, because I had the power of Platypus, the power of several creatures. I was a mammal, but my venom could pierce the heavens, and lay low all those who would be smitten by my horn. A singular tear dripped from my electric violet eyes, enhanced with the poison of my broken heart and my poison glands. My horn pierced the bat. Again. Again. Again. Once more, I ripped into its small, convulsing body. This creature had stolen from me my Marco, I would send it to hell, and the eternal brimstone would warm its body as a juxtaposition to the frozen icy wasteland of my soul. Bat cries out, how could this happen to me, I was the batlord chosen to destroy the amimorphs, but I guess I was villain they deserved, but not the one they needed. Shadows. Creeping. Darkness over mine eyes. Bat closed eyes for last time, slipping into the into the darkness of eternal bat sleep. My electric violet eyes shed tears no more, my vengeance had been sated by the blood-quenching sacrifice. I knew time was short, before the Iron fist of death could claim me too. I knew what I must do. I turned my electric violet eyes to the mash potato shaped body in my wrinkled bed. It was time to go home. But I was home. It was time to leave home. I gathered the mash potato body into the center of the room. And I said my final goodbyes: "Goodbye. Marco you were the light that shone in the core of the night, like a giant ball of hydrogen burning thousands of light years away". I opened the fiery hatch in the pit of my soul, and my esophagus and breathed molten flame upon the desecrated body. It burned like popcorn kept too long in the microwave. It smelled like popcorn kept too long in the microwave. The smoke detectors shrieked their foreign banshee cries, and I knew it was time to leave forever. I gustowed my wings upon the winds of destiny, the shards of sonorous sunset streaking shone into my soul.


End file.
